


you could be my matchstick

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yeosang Has An Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Yeosang just needs somethingbiggerin his mouth and Hongjoong is more than happy to provide.





	you could be my matchstick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Twitter.
> 
> The title's taken from 'Firestarter' by Samantha Jade.

Hongjoong works late into the night at the studio most of the time. Always so busy and headfirst into his work. It’s because of that he never notices when someone slips into the room. Usually to drag him out by the ear. 

It's nearing three in the morning when Yeosang stealthily makes his way in. He manages to silently find his way under the desk Hongjoong’s at and fit himself right between Hongjoong's legs. 

The action startles Hongjoong, having him jumping as he scoots his chair back and rips his headphones off of his ears. He looks down at Yeosang with wide eyes and a beating heart, starting to calm down when he realizes who it is.

Yeosang just stares back up at him and there's something in his blank-faced expression that just screams, "_I need you_." 

Hongjoong doesn't say anything. He knows. Just reaches out and cups Yeosang's chin with his hand. Gently swipes across the boy's chin with his thumb. Not a moment later, he's pressing the pad of his finger against Yeosang's lips.

Yeosang doesn't hesitate to immediately take Hongjoong's thumb in between the pair of his lips. His eyes flutter shut and he sighs softly when he feels Hongjoong's finger entering the wet heat of his mouth.

Hongjoong has always noticed that Yeosang had a habit of keeping things in his mouth—utensils, clothing, pencils, even his own fingers. He didn't think it was because the younger was overwhelmed with stress until he had confronted Yeosang about it and the latter admitted to it.

But it wasn't just a bad habit, Hongjoong had noted. Yeosang simply liked having things in his mouth. An oral fixation, if you'd call it. And Yeosang _begged_ him not to tell the others, for fear of being ridiculed and made fun of. Although Hongjoong knew they would never do such a thing, especially if it were so sensitive to Yeosang, it stayed between the two them.

Hongjoong doesn't know when it started to become sexual either. One day Yeosang was chewing on his lip and the next Hongjoong had three of his fingers down Yeosang's throat. He had only asked as a joke because he wanted Yeosang to stop biting his lips. But Yeosang, with a small blush on his cheeks, had silently nodded his head enthusiastically. 

Now whenever Yeosang visits him in the late hours of the night, he knows the man is having a harder time then he's really letting on. But with the face Yeosang is giving him now, he doesn't know what is going on in the man’s mind. Can only see that Yeosang is desperate. 

Hongjoong wonders what exactly he's stressing over but doesn't want to push, afraid of offending the younger in any way. So he quietly feeds Yeosang his fingers. One by one until three fit.

And he continues working on his music because as much as he wants to take care of Yeosang, he's still got to finish the task on hand. But when Yeosang suddenly removes Hongjoong's hand from inside his mouth five minutes later, he's distracted and his attention is back to him again.

Yeosang's eyes are blinking rapidly down at Hongjoong's hand as he tries to find the words to what he wants to say. 

Hongjoong can see his face pinking and the tips of his ears reddening, so his curiousity peaks. He smiles fondly at Yeosang, softly asking, "What is it that you want, sunflower?" His gentle voice and soft expression eases Yeosang into finally just blurting it out. 

"Can I have your dick in my mouth instead of your hand, please?" 

They're both stunned by what comes out of Yeosang's mouth but Hongjoong is quicker to recover as Yeosang cringes. He doesn't question Yeosang though. Simply unzips his trousers and pulls his limp cock out from the refines of his underwear. 

Yeosang's face is a bright shade of red as Hongjoong quietly guides the head of his cock to Yeosang's lips. He stares up at Hongjoong with uncertainty, but Hongjoong smiles again and nods. 

"It's okay," Hongjoong reassures him. Then it's not long before Yeosang opens up and Hongjoong lets his cock be engulfed by Yeosang's needy mouth. Hongjoong knows that Yeosang simply wants something in his mouth. He's not expecting Yeosang to blow him. Which is why he's able to return back to his work as Yeosang sits idly between his legs with his dick in his mouth for a few minutes. 

Maybe something clicked in Yeosang's mind that leads him to slowly start going down on Hongjoong. He doesn't even really take note of it until Yeosang has started to make a pace of bobbing his head up and down. He feels himself start to get hard in the heat of Yeosang's mouth and wishes he were a bit more resilient.

Hongjoong ends up having to save his progress and give Yeosang the attention he needs. He didn't think Yeosang would be so good at sucking cock but he should have seen it coming a mile away with his oral fixation. Though, what sets him off is how much Yeosang truly enjoys it.

Yeosang doesn’t play around. He licks around Hongjoong everywhere and takes him down as far as he can. He doesn’t use his hands at all and even dares to look up at Hongjoong to make eye contact. 

In five minutes, Hongjoong's warning Yeosang that he's close, but the younger doesn't pull off. He ends up cumming down Yeosang's throat and said man swallows all of it, having Hongjoong feel extra wrecked than he ever has. And he wants to reciprocate, to make sure Yeosang is well taken of.

He quickly finds out that Yeosang's already made a mess in his pants and the man is quite embarrassed about it. But Hongjoong thinks it's hot how Yeosang got off to getting him off. He leans down and kisses Yeosang softly. Then lets Yeosang know that he's welcome to do this again anytime and Yeosang blushes further but he nods.

Yeosang is so grateful to have a hyung so understanding and caring as Hongjoong is. He hopes the elder knows how much he appreciates him.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons about Yeosang having an oral fixation rise!
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/sorrows_art) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups


End file.
